


Sex tape

by burkesl17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burkesl17/pseuds/burkesl17
Summary: A sex tape of Victor from a few years ago, filmed without his knowledge, is leaked onto the internet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to Mikimoo for another super helpful beta read.
> 
> The dub-con in the tag refers to the fact that the film of Victor having sex was taken without his consent, not the sex itself.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Victor stared at the broth in the pot and stirred it with a sigh. Before they’d left Japan he’d asked Yuri’s mother to teach him some of the low calorie broths and soups she’d made for Yuri when he was on a diet, and katsudon, for when they won.

Unfortunately, so far Victor’s enthusiasm for cooking them was exceeding his ability to do so, but he was persevering. He really wanted Yuri to feel at home here and cooking was one small way to help do that.

He was just about to give up on this batch and start throwing in soy sauce and random spices when his phone rang. It made him jump as it clattered loudly across the countertop, and he managed to knock spring onions all over the floor. The knife he’d been using caught his hand as it fell and he yelped as it cut his palm.

He gave up on the phone and tried to grab some kitchen roll to stop bleeding into the soup, but it started ringing again as soon as it stopped. He hopped over the onions and the knife as he collapsed in a chair and awkwardly picked up his phone, smearing blood across the screen.

It was Ana, his publicist. He felt suddenly cold as he saw her name, she wouldn’t be calling him over and over again on Saturday for good news. As he answered he kept his voice as chirpy as possible though.

“Hi, Ana!”

“Victor…have you been on the internet in the last hour?”

He looked around the disaster that had been his previously orderly kitchen, “No, I’ve been…busy.”

“Is Yuri with you?”

“He’s gone for a run with Makkachin. Ana, what’s up?”

She took a deep breath and then said, in a voice that sounded like she was working very hard to keep calm, “A sex tape involving you has been leaked.”

He laughed, “I’ve never made a sex tape!”

“Victor…I downloaded a copy, it’s you.”

Victor stood up and walked over the window, frowning. “I’m serious. I’ve been famous since I was fourteen, the risk of someone selling something like that was always too high. Even Yuri and I don’t send each other really dirty pictures in case our phones get hacked.”

She didn’t answer for a moment and when she did her voice was much softer. “I’m sorry, Victor, it’s definitely you. I…I watched the first few minutes just to check that and then paused when it became clear where it was going.”

He felt so cold, even standing in the warm summer sunlight flooding the kitchen, he felt freezing.

“Victor?"

“Who else is in it?”

“Boris Mikhailov, and I assume Vlad Popov.”  
Boris and Vlad were a couple, married now, in St Petersburg’s leading ice hockey team. Victor had hooked up with them occasionally in his early twenties, but not for years. 

He had to take a moment before replying, “It would be Vlad. But we never made a video together.”

“I’ll put that you never consented to making the video in the cease and desist letters we're sending out. It will give them extra weight.”

“Cease and desist letters?”

“Victor,” he’d never heard her voice that gentle before, “it’s all over the internet.”

He sat down heavily as it suddenly hit him. Yuri would hear about it, oh god Yurio, Yakov, probably even his mother, everyone would hear about it. Anyone who wanted to would be able to see him being fucked. That was the way things had always gone with Boris, Vlad didn’t bottom so they’d ask other people along now and again so Boris could top.

He hadn’t been particularly good at it, but he had a big cock and when Victor had been in the mood it had been an easy way to get laid.

He suddenly thought of the last time Yuri had been inside him, a few days ago. It had been midnight, but the whole room had glowed with the last of the pink light streaking the sky, Yuri had looked so beautiful, with flushed cheeks and wide eyes and his soft smile.

They’d been laughing at Victor attempting to talk dirty in Japanese. He hadn’t laughed in bed for years before Yuri.

“I’m going to send you the video, Victor. I’m sorry but I need you to watch it.”

“What, why?”

“I need to know, and you need to know, what happens in it. Otherwise you’re going to get blind-sided by questions. Unless this was just one time and you remember how it went?”

“No.” His mouth tasted ashy and he licked his lips, “No, there were a few times.”

“Right, I’ve sent it to you. I need you to let me know if there’s anything a bit out of the norm, if it gets kinky or turns into a threesome, but I don’t need more details than that.”

Victor nodded and then shook his head as he remembered she couldn’t see him.

“Yes, alright. I’ll watch it now.”

“Email me as soon as possible.”

“Bye, Ana.”

He wiped ineffectually at the blood on the phone screen as he opened the file she’d sent.

It just showed a room with cream walls and a bed with dark grey sheets, it could have been anywhere. Then a door opened and Victor watched himself walk in, shrugging off his shirt and throwing it out of sight.

It was definitely him. Him from about five years ago, with slightly different hair, but it was him turning his back to the camera. It was him leaning over to kiss Boris briefly, him turning to wink at someone out of shot, and him lying down seductively across the bed.

He didn’t remember this particular time. The Boris in the film grinned at whoever wasn’t in view of the camera and said, “Got a good view?”

And that was when the anger hit him. Because for a second Boris’ eyes flicked to the camera. He realised he'd been hoping it had been an accident somehow, that the film had been taken by mistake and then kept, but no, this was something stolen.

He heard Vlad say, “Turn him round a bit, so I can see his cock better.”

The Victor on screen, him, it was him on the screen, laughed and said, “I can turn myself.” He watched himself get up on his knees and then Boris shifted him slightly, so he wouldn’t see the camera he guessed, and the anger tightened up even more.

“Let’s get you naked,” Boris said, the excitement obvious in his voice and then Victor heard the key turning in the latch and he looked helplessly towards the door as Yuri came in calling his name. He quickly hit pause.

Yuri rushed into the room saying, “Victor, is everything okay? I looked at my phone when I got to the lobby and I've got lots of notifications asking if you’re alright, or if I’m alright, or…Oh god what happened to your hand?”

Victor blinked at him and then looked at his hand, the blood had soaked through the kitchen roll and was running down his wrist and over his palm.

“Did you put that on Instagram rather than getting a plaster or something?”

Yuri bustled over, took his hand gently and Victor touched his hair with his other hand. It was so soft between his fingers, even slightly damp from his run.

“There’s blood everywhere, let me get a cloth.”

“Yuri…”

“At least tell me you washed it.”

“Yuri!”

Something in his tone must have got through because Yuri looked up with big, worried eyes.

“You didn’t get those messages because of my hand, I’d forgotten about my hand. It's just a cut.”

He watched as Yuri wiped away the blood, gently, oh so gently.

“I’ve got something to tell you.”

So he did, stumbling on some of the words, tongue thick in his mouth, trying to avoid the obvious implication. Now anyone who wants to see your fiancé having sex on the internet, can. Now anyone who wants to, can see your fiancé come.

Yuri’s hand cleaning his got slower as he spoke, until, as Victor managed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was being filmed,” he suddenly squeezed and Victor hissed in pain as his fingers dug into the cut.

“Oh, sorry, sorry, Victor!” Yuri said, dropping his hand quickly.

As Victor stared at the blood welling up in the cut again there was a sudden hiss from the stove and the soup began to boil over. Yuri jumped up to deal with it and nearly trod on the knife still lying on the floor, Makkachin came running in then and there were a few minutes of confusion as Victor tried to keep the dog from the mess on the floor.

After he’d shut Makkachin in the bedroom, he went into the bathroom to find a plaster and tried to sort through his feelings to calm them down. Mostly, it was just anger. Hot outrage, that was filling him up like bile. How could they? How could anyone take something like that without permission? 

He’d have never given permission. Had they asked? He couldn’t remember, people had sometimes. Had they asked and he’d said no, and they’d just done it anyway? 

He stared at himself in the mirror, somehow he’d got a smear of blood on his face and what looked like soy sauce in his hair. He tried to clean it, but he was too angry to do a good job. 

There were angry tears in his eyes and he furiously dashed them away.

“Victor?”

He glared at himself in the mirror, telling himself to get a grip.

“I’ve cleared up the kitchen, and I think that soup is done. Are you…are you okay?”

He was okay, he was always okay. He had been okay for years and now he had Yuri and he was much better than okay.

He opened the door to see Yuri nervously standing on the other side, his hands clenched. They just stared at each other for a moment and Yuri held out a hand, “Come and eat?”

Victor stared at him for a moment and then raised Yuri’s hand to his lips, kissing his ring and pressing the cold metal against his hot cheek.

“I don’t think it’s very good.”

Yuri smiled then, still a little unsure and said, “You’re getting better at cooking.”

“Well I only cooked about four things before I met you, and one of them was protein shakes.” He could hear his laugh sounded forced, but Yuri smiled properly and he thought it must have been at least partially convincing. 

When they got to the kitchen, Victor saw the blinds were down, although it would be hours until it got even slightly dark. Yuri said awkwardly, “The paparazzi have arrived.”

As Yuri ladled out the soup Victor stared at his phone, which had been left in the middle of the table although Yuri had cleaned the blood off it. He had to finish watching the video.

“Yakov rang, I told him you’d call him back when you could, or you’d see him at the rink. You have lots of messages.”

Victor picked up the phone and swiped the notifications away.

“Did you watch it?”

“What? No of course not, how could you ask me that?”

The bowl was put down so heavily in front of him, liquid slopped over the edge.

Victor sagged and put his hand over his face, “I’m sorry.”

There was silence behind him and then he felt Yuri’s hand on his back, spreading over his spine and just moving down slightly before stopping.

“Victor? You said you didn’t know you were being filmed?”

He shook his head and then Yuri was slowly turning him and he sank into his embrace, breathing in the smell of his hair. Their feet slid together and they wrapped around each other.

Victor whispered, “Are you angry with me?”

“I’m angry someone did this to you. It wasn’t your fault.”

It wasn’t actually a no Victor realised, but he didn’t question it, just let Yuri take his weight for awhile.

The evening passed quietly, Victor hadn’t eaten much and hadn't argued with Yuri having a second bowl of soup. They scrolled through Netflix, unable to land on anything they wanted to watch and Victor couldn't get comfortable. It felt like Yuri’s bones or joints were always digging into him, or Makkachin was too heavy on his ankles or the sofa cushion was in the wrong place. He could feel the twitching of Yuri’s foot anxiously against his and normally he’d try to sooth it, but tonight he felt too wound up himself to try.

In the end he just kissed Yuri briefly and went to bed.

He couldn’t sleep either. He tried replaying the steps of his old programmes in his head, spin, triple axel, turn to the right, quad lutz, tripple lutz, move backwards, sit spin…but he just kept seeing his face on the video, impatient and slightly aroused, and the anger coiled up in him again like he was going to be sick.

His laptop was by the bed and he could hear the murmur of the television in the other room. 

Moving quietly, trying not to rustle the sheets and having no clue why he was doing this, he opened his laptop, then Ana’s email, then the video. He turned the sound right down and the watched the scene play out.

The clothes coming off, the brief preparation, getting up on his knees, his hand clinging to the sheet with white knuckles, his face tense, the sudden grunt on the first thrust, his eyes clenched shut, the short instructions, touch my cock, not yet, harder…

It was so sordid. He’d never been ashamed of how sexual he was, of how many people he’d slept with, and he still wasn’t, but knowing anyone could just go online and watch this, it made him feel cheap and exposed in a way he’d never imagined he could be.

Then suddenly he felt Yuri’s presence behind him, along his back and Yuri’s hand slammed the laptop lid shut.

“Stop watching that.”

Without the light from the laptop the room was pitch black and then Yuri pulled away and Victor blinked as he turned on the light.

They stared at each other and Yuri’s voice was quiet and hurt as he reached out and touched Victor’s face, “Is watching that doing anything other than making you feel worse?”

Victor shook his head and breathed out as Yuri leaned closer and kissed him deeply, fingers sinking into Victor’s hair and trailing down his throat. Victor clung to him, irrationally scared to let him go.

After too short a time Yuri pulled away and whispered against his lips, “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?”

Yuri looked so sad in the soft light and Victor bent to kiss him again, to kiss it away if he could. But Yuri shook his head and said, “I was angry at you even though I knew I shouldn’t be. And I was jealous, that other people were going to get to see you having sex when that should just be for me.”

Victor opened his mouth to speak, even though he wasn’t sure what he was going to say, whether he should defend himself or not, but Yuri put his finger on Victor’s lips.

“I’m not jealous anymore.”

“What changed?” Victor breathed against his skin.

Yuri pulled away then and started peeling off his clothes, and despite everything Victor couldn’t help but be entranced by the skin that revealed, his abs, his muscled thighs, his soft cock and the dark hair around it.

“I saw your face in the video.”

He got under the covers then and slid his legs between Victor’s, stroked along his arm and curled his fingers in Victor’s hair.

“You didn’t look happy. When I’m…when I’m inside you, you look happy. Like it’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to you.”

Victor curled closer to him and started pressing kisses to his neck, tugged him closer still until they were skin to skin and couldn’t be closer, until he could feel the rise and fall of Yuri’s chest against his own.

“That’s because it is, Yuri.”

He rolled them over so Yuri was on top and shivered as Yuri began to kiss and run his tongue along his collar bone.

“It’s better than medals, it's better than skating, it’s better than it’s been with anyone else because it’s you.”

Yuri paused then and looked up, his hair was falling in his eyes and Victor brushed it back, letting his fingers linger on Yuri’s skin. He could feel Yuri was starting to get hard against him and he was too, suddenly hot with wanting.

“Please…” he groaned, his voice was cracking and Yuri quickly pushed himself up and kissed him hard and messy and almost rough, teeth catching on his lip.

“Victor, are you sure you want to now, after seeing that?”

Victor laughed feeling something uncoil down his spine as Yuri began to rock against him. He slid his hand between them and curled it around Yuri’s cock, loving the soft skin and tightening his grip as Yuri got harder against his palm.

“I’ll never not want you. I could ask you the same, do you still want me, after seeing that?”

He could only ask now he was sure of the answer, the thing he’d been frightened of since Ana’s call.

Yuri smiled at him and then kissed him again, thrusting harder into his hand and sounding breathless as he said, “I always want you. I’ll always want you.”

He pulled out of Victor’s grasp to get the lube and then started to play with Victor’s body, pushing his finger inside, going so slowly and Victor thought suddenly of the amount of times he’d shrugged off needing much preparation, and the difference with Yuri, who had grown to know just the right amount to give him, how much to stretch, and tease and play, before it got too much, or before the teasing stopped being fun and just became frustrating.

He clutched Yuri closer, kissed him and dragged his fingers down his spine in a way he’d learned got Yuri going.

Oh the things they'd learned about each other, in this bed, in hotel rooms across the world, in Hatsue. Not all those times had been perfect, but they’d all led to this, this incredible feeling inside him, the ache of his cock, his head falling back, the way he had to moan because it just felt so incredibly good.

Yuri bit his nipple lightly and rubbed his prostrate a bit harder, Victor twisted and keened for him. He groped for the lube and slicked Yuri’s cock, and it swelled in his hand.

“I want you,” he moaned. 

“Victor,” Yuri kissed his face, his hand gripped his hip just a bit too hard as he pressed inside. Victor loved this, he loved the stretch, he loved the feeling of being filled, he loved all of it and he smiled as Yuri began to move.

“That’s it,” Yuri huffed a laugh. “Look at me, Victor.”

Victor grinned up at him and they began to move together, heat rising between them, and oh Yuri knew just how to move inside him, it felt so incredibly good, and he looked so beautiful. As the pleasure built up in him Victor wanted to capture this moment, Yuri’s gasps, his hair falling over his forehead and the way he groaned Victor’s name and said, “I love you” in Japanese as his thrusts sped up.

Victor said it back, also in Japanese and Yuri thrust harder and gasped, “Your accent is still terrible.”

He pushed himself up and kissed Yuri messily, saying it over and over again between laughs and kisses until Yuri pressed him back down and began to jerk his cock, moving harder now and making Victor throw back his head and cry out. 

It built in them now, too good to last as Victor clung to Yuri and when he couldn’t last any longer came with a shout.

Yuri choked out something in Japanese, as Victor tugged him closer and kissed him, told him how beautiful he was, how good it felt, how much he loved it. 

“I want you to come in me, come inside me, Yuri.”

Yuri thrust a few more desperate times and came inside Victor, moaning his name.

He slumped down on top of Victor and Victor stroked his back and kissed the top of his head.

“That felt amazing, Yuri, you’re amazing.”

“You are too.”

They kissed lazily and then Yuri cleaned them up as Victor struggled to stay awake just for a little bit longer. Yuri wrapped his arm around him and Victor said softly, “It’s different with you, Yuri. Never doubt it’s different with you.”

Yuri hugged him tighter and asked, “Will you be okay?”

Right then, in Yuri’s arms, languid after sex and warm in the soft darkness, he felt wonderful. But he knew the anger was still there, and the betrayal, and other knotty feelings that might be something like shame. 

Yuri kissed the back of his neck and stroked his hand as he waited for him to respond.

“I will be,” he decided and rolled over to tuck his face into Yuri’s neck. “I will be.”


End file.
